Many processes for forming Ziegler-Natta catalyst systems utilize blends of components. Unfortunately, such blends generally are specialty chemicals having a high production cost.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop processes for forming Ziegler-Natta catalysts capable of producing polymers having similar properties to polymers produced from catalysts formed from blends, while reducing the production cost.